El Guardaespaldas
by starkylo
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, un actor ascendente en la industria de Hoollywood y Viktor Nikiforov, un reconocido guardaespaldas de una de las agencias más prestigiosas en seguridad privada. Ambos son protegido y protector delante de las cámaras y tras los focos son solamente dos amados. AU/R-18/Lemon/Romance/Vikturi/One-Shot.


_El Guardaespaldas_

Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi espero os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece son de Mitsuro Kubo.

Advertencias: R- 18, lemon, personalidades OoC (fuera de la personalidad canon) y posibles faltas de ortografías (lo siento -.-).

.

.

 _Clavículas_

" _Quien bien te quiere, sabrá besarte las clavículas._

 _Los ojos._

 _La frente._

 _La espalda._

 _Los miedos diurnos._

 _Los terrores nocturnos._

 _El pasado, el presente, el furturo._

 _Y las entrañas._

 _Los labios, en realidad, los han besado muchos cualquiera."_

Amélie en Macondo

.

.

Para Yuri katsuki ser unos de los actores más exitosos de Hollywood por el momento y el primer asiático desde hace décadas en tener un emergente reconocimiento en la industria no parecía ser suficiente para ser excluido de rumores y chismes, la inmensa mayoría falsos y sin credibilidad.

El japonés había llamado la atención de todos y todas no solo por su innegable talento sino por su inmenso atractivo. Katsuki cumplía con todas las características físicas del promedio japonés: ojos castaños, cabello oscuro y piel suave, sin embargo destacaba por el gran tamaño de sus ojos, sus facciones delicadas y sus marcadas cejas. Sin duda alguna el actor también poseía un cuerpo envidiable de proporciones perfectas, hombros amplios, cintura acentuada y caderas anchas que eran armonizadas por unas largas y tonificadas piernas. Esa era la descripción de uno de los hombres más deseados de todo Hollywood y quizás por ello había sido emparejado por la prensa amarillista con muchas mujeres, desde compañeras de profesión hasta modelos con quienes trabajaba en campañas publicitarias. Pero para ser sinceros los bulos sobre supuestas relaciones amorosas benefician al japonés ya que desviaban la atención de lo que realmente ocurría y creaban una cortina de humo que le beneficiaba.

Yuri no sabría explicar cómo comenzó con exactitud, la cuestión es que terminó enamorado de un ruso de metro ochenta de belleza impactante y que por azares del destino o ácida ironía también sentía lo mismo. Se trataba de Viktor Nikiforov, su guardaespaldas. Alguien que es capaz dejar a Katsuki sin respiración cuando viste de smoking para escoltarlo desde la distancia en la alfombra roja y que debe usar gafas de sol para que su belleza no sea interceptada por las cámaras. Un hombre que refleja seriedad dentro del trabajo y una actitud totalmente infantil fuera de este. Un hombre que despierta en Yuri un lado desconocido y necesitado de su atención, que hace que su cuerpo sienta quemarse ante la posibilidad de rozar su piel y tener un placer incomparable a cualquier otro que haya sentido. Un hombre que cambió por completo su visión del amor y de la vida.

\- Por favor, señor katsuki debe pasar al salón para dar paso a otros.  
\- Está bien, solo deje firmar y saludar a las dos últimas personas.

Los intensos focos y las intermitentes luces de los flashes de las profesionales cámaras de los fotógrafos podrían abrumar a más de uno pero no al pelinegro quien ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque no fuese la parte que más le gustase de su profesión la cumplía con una sonrisa. Esa noche era la primera presentación de una de sus películas de este año en la que él era uno de los protagonistas, por esa razón, todas las miradas se centraban en él y el resto del elenco principal.

Todos querían un mínimo de atención del asiático ya fuesen periodistas, fotógrafos o fans que admiraban al actor. Yuri era consciente de ello por eso procuraba atender a todos, sobre todo a los admiradores que se habían tomado la molestia de ir hasta la premier solo para verlo en la alfombra roja. No obstante a Viktor Nikiforov, su guardaespaldas, no le agradaba demasiado la libertad que algunos fans se tomaban para con el famoso. El ruso temía que debido a los nervios de los fans estos se ensalzasen demasiado y Yuri saliera dañado.

\- Yuri,- el ruso lo llamaba con su nombre cuando estaban a solas- no debiste hacer eso la gente se exalta demasiado y podrían hacerte daño sin pretenderlo.- le regaño Viktor cuando subían las escaleras para dirigirse a la entrada del teatro  
\- Sí, lo sé pero es que quería saludarlos a todos.- se excusó el nipón con una pequeña sonrisa con la que sabía que el peli plateado seguiría molesto.

Nada más entrar al resisto Yuri fue asaltado por Pichit Chulanont, un actor tailandés que formaba parte del elenco y uno de los más cercanos amigos de Yuri.  
\- Wow! Yuri, hoy estás muy elegante, serás uno de los mejores vestidos de la noche.- halagó Chulanont.  
\- Gr-gracias, Pichit, tú también estás muy apuesto está noche.- correspondió Yuri.  
\- Gracias, viniendo del hombre más sexy según la revista "People" me lo tomaré como todo halago. – Bromeó el tailandés para luego guiñarle un ojo provocando un sonrojo por parte de Yuri.  
\- Pichit!  
\- Vamos debes divertirte! Al no ser que ya tengas a alguien para eso.- dijo Pichit alzando ambas cejas con astucia.  
\- Ehh?  
\- Oh venga, ¿¡Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar para decírmelo!? ¡Eramos amigos incluso antes de ser famosos!- le reprocho con fingida indignación.  
\- ¿Decirte qué?- Preguntó Yuri con falsa inocencia.  
\- Pues que éstas saliendo con un guardaespaldas buenorro con pelo gris.- contestó el tailandés sin vergüenza.  
\- Es plateado.- le corrigió el japonés.  
\- Así que no lo niegas.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó el nipón con resignación.  
\- Pues desde que me lo presentaste. – respondió con obviedad en sus palabras.  
\- ¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió el pelinegro.  
\- ¿Qué esperabas si cada vez que me acercaba a ti ponía cara de asesino y no me quitaba ojo hasta que me iba?  
\- Sí, a veces Víctor puede ser demasiado protector aunque por eso lo contraté.- se justificó más para sí mismo que para su amigo.  
\- Bueno… zanjado el tema ¡Ven, vamos a bailar en la zona de coctel, hay una banda de músicos de jazz buenísima!  
\- Esper-! Esto no es una buena idea. Sabes que no sé bailar.  
\- Siento discrepar pero tengo fotos que demuestran lo contrario.  
\- Prometiste que las borrarías!  
\- Dije que borraría las fotos del móvil pero no del ordenador.  
\- ¡Esas también!  
\- Vale, vale borraré las fotos pero con una condición.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Qué bailes conmigo ¡Y que quede claro que mecerse en un mismo sitio no es bailar!  
-Vale, vale, que exigente.

Tras haber bailado con Pichit, hablado con muchos actores y conocidos era medianoche y Yuri decidió irse. La gente comenzaba a tomar más y Yuri ya había cumplido con su norma de beber solo dos copas. Sabía que si se tomaba una tercera ya no habría retorno, empezaría a hacer tonterías y locuras de las que luego se arrepentiría. Un comportamiento con el alcohol que había heredado de Toshiya Katsuki, aún recuerda con vergüenza como su padre se comportó en la boda del primo Takeshi.

A las 1:47, un coche oscuro con chofer llevó a Katsuki y Nikiforov a una casa en una de las urbanizaciones más caras y tranquilas de todo Los Ángeles, la habitual residencia de muchos famosos en la ciudad entre los que se incluía el japonés. Yuri se había sentido inquieto e incómodo desde que salieron del teatro debido a la actitud muy seria y seca por parte del ruso, una actitud muy extraña de Nikiforov hacia Yuri. Al entrar en la casa Yuri dejó en la entrada su chaqueta y los zapatos y se atrevió a preguntar sin el miedo a que alguien los escuchase.

\- Víctor, has estado muy callado toda la noche ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? Todo está bien.- Contestó con ironía y un evidente enfado mientras se quitaba los zapatos.  
\- Dudo de que todo vaya bien si lo dices con ese tono condescendiente. Venga, vamos, dímelo. – animó Yuri.  
\- Está bien, estoy molesto. ¿Contento? – Preguntó con ironía.  
\- ¿Por qué?- El nipón tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro.  
\- Porque no paraste de coquetear con Pichit en toda la noche. - fue en ese momento como si dentro del cerebro del japonés se hubiesen atado los cabos y supo la razón de la rabieta un poco infantil que protagonizaba Viktor.  
\- Con que Víctor está celoso. - se burló ligeramente el pelinegro.  
\- Tú no ves cómo te mira, parece que en cualquier momento se le va a caer la baba de solo mirarte, por no decir que no paró de manosearte.  
\- Víctor, sabes que no me gustan los hombres celosos.- Le reprochó Yuri mientras se cruzaba los brazos. Él sabía que Viktor solo estaba exagerando, Pichit era efusivo y cariñoso pero sus sentimientos no iban más allá de una mera amistad.  
\- Pe-pero...  
\- Además, haces ver como si yo quisiese que Pichit me manosease. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

\- ¡Pues claro que confío en ti! ¡En quien no confío es en él!, estaba disfrutando demasiado de bailar contigo.– Ante esa infantil e irracional repuesta de Viktor Yuri rodó los ojos y se le ocurrió sacar provecho de los celos que parecían apoderarse de su novio. Por ello se acercó hasta invadir el espacio personal y estar a un palmo del ruso.

\- Viktor, dime ¿Crees que no me hubiese gustado que fueses tú el que bailaba conmigo?- Yuri se acercó aún más y se inclinó hasta poder susurrarle en la oreja izquierda del ruso - Viktor baila muy bien~  
\- ¿E-e- eso crees?- tartamudeó el guardaespaldas debido a la sorpresa y el repentino pero muy agradable cambio de actitud del actor.  
\- Claro,- contestó con falsa inocencia y como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- ¿No has oído el dicho "buen amante, buen bailarín"?… ¿o era al revés?  
\- Wow, Yuri... estás muy coqueto y atrevido.- dijo un muy contento Viktor.  
\- Es el efecto que provocas en mí.- Yuri miraba a Viktor con ojos que escondían el fuego interior que sentía. Sus manos se adentraron hasta la nuca del mayor y las grandes manos del Viktor se posicionaron con firmeza en las caderas del menor, mientras sus cuerpos se iban acercando aún más hasta que no hubo distancia entre ambos.  
\- Estuve toda la fiesta fantaseando en como hubiese sido bailar contigo en vez de ver como bailabas con Pichit.  
\- Ah ¿Sí?- preguntó con fingida inocencia haciendo a larde de sus dotes interpretativas por las que todo el mundo le conocía.  
\- Sí. Hubiera movido las caderas, sé que te gusta mucho que lo haga, también… también hubiera juntado nuestros cuerpos y hubiera tocado tu culito, es que me pone muchísimo. Nos imagine bailando con la música de fondo sin que nadie nos prestase atención.  
\- ¿Y qué más imaginaste?- Preguntó provocativamente Yuri.  
\- Uhmm~ -fingió pensárselo- Imaginé que te habría llevado al baño, habría cerrado la puerta y te hubiese subido al lavabo. Te habría bajado los pantalones y los bóxers hasta los tobillos y te habría besado hasta hacerte delirar.- En ese instante en el que Viktor le susurraba al oído toda su fantasía se dirigían ambos, uno muy pegado al otro, hasta la habitación del japonés. Cuando llegaron Viktor lanzó a Yuri a la inmensa cama que más de una vez habían compartido.

El peli plateado no aguantó más y le besó como había deseado hacerlo desde que empezó la noche. Lo besó con intensidad y ferocidad. Lo besó como si fuese un hombre sediento en el desierto y Yuri fuese el agua que lo pudiese mantener con vida después de su una larga travesía. Para Viktor los labios de Yuri eran dulces y salados a la vez, era un sabor del que nunca se cansaba, incluso parecía nunca tener suficiente de él, siempre quería más.

Al principio Yuri apenas pudo seguirle el ritmo pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle con las mismas ganas, porque aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta le encendía sentir la intensidad con la que Viktor le desea y le ponía aún más saber que con un par de palabras al oído había conseguido desatar al ruso de tal manera. Viktor parecía no querer detenerse a pesar de que pararon de besarle en los labios para que el nipón pudiese respirar él continuó besándolo en el mentón, la mandíbula y descendía por su cuello, necesitaba más y esa piel expuesta no le bastaba, por ello desabotonó la impecable y blanca camisa del pelinegro. Mientras Viktor continuó relatándole la fantasía que le había rondado toda la noche.

\- Te habría abierto la camisa y besado esos botoncitos rosados seguro se hubieran puesto duros y muy apetecibles. - Cuando el ruso acabó la frase, comenzó a besarle las clavículas y el pecho hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba: unos pezones duros por la excitación. Empezó besando uno, lo chupaba, lo succionaba y lo mordía con ferocidad. Los gemidos del nipón se oían en toda la habitación, se trataba de una simple respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo ante el placer que Viktor le hacía sentir.

\- Uhmm...Viktya~. –Yuri experimentaba un frenesí de sensaciones, cada vez era más notorio el fuego interno que sentía desde lo bajo de su vientre, y no era el único. Viktor sabe que Yuri lo está disfrutando porque solo lo llama Viktya cuando realmente lo hace. El ruso sin vergüenza toca con descaro la creciente y oprimida polla que está bajo los pantalones de Yuri.

\- Te hubiera levantado y girado para que te vieras en el espejo del lavabo mientras te tocaba tus hermosas caderas y rozaba mi rígida entrepierna entre tus nalgas. Oooh~ sí, ver tu rostro sonrojado, con una expresión de excitación y desesperación mientras tiemblas ligeramente por el deseo, sería algo totalmente digno de admirar.- El rostro que Viktor había imaginado de Yuri no era tan diferente del que veía ahora, sonrosado, excitado, expuesto y necesitado. El peli plateado volvía a tentarlo con lamidas y chupetones en el otro pezón, sabía cómo le gustaba al pelinegro: primero lento, casi tortuoso para que estuviese tan duro como el anterior. El ruso se recreaba en su tarea mientras que debajo de él se encontraba un manojo de gemidos y calentura llamado Yuri. A este último no le bastaba, quería escuchar más que a sí mismo gemir, quería oír a Viktor. Sentir, por extraño que parezca en esa situación, que no estaba solo.  
\- Viktya... uhm... dime más.  
\- ¿Con que mi cerdito quiere más?  
\- S-sí, quiero saber todas las cosas que imaginaste en tu cabeza.- Yuri quería saber cuánto le deseaba Viktor, quería saber que el ruso se sentía tan necesitado del otro como lo estaba él.

\- Dios, Yuri. Te imaginé con la boca abierta por el placer y tus ojos clavados en el espejo mirándome por el reflejo. Todo tu cuerpo bañado en sudor, tu camisa apenas abrochada por un par de botones, te imaginé con un hombro y las piernas desnudas. Me imaginaba tu pequeño, delicioso y rosado agujero dilatando para a ser penetrado por mi dura polla. Dios, me muero por hacerlo ahora mismo.- su voz era ronca y su respiración entrecortada además del acento duro y marcado del ruso provocaba que Yuri se pusiese más caliente de lo que ya estaba. Viktor realmente lo miraba como si se tratase de una presa y él fuese un lobo hambriento y nublado por la desesperación de probar un bocado. Entre tanto no paraba de acariciar los muslos del japonés por encima de sus pantalones y abrir la cremallera de estos y poder tocar ese necesitado miembro caliente delante de él.  
\- ¿Qué te lo impide?- Preguntó seductoramente.  
\- Estos ajustados y odiosos pantalones que te pusiste,- se quejó con irritación para luego cambiar a una sonrisa seductora.- aunque debo reconocer que te hacen un culito precioso.  
\- Lo dices como si me los hubiera puesto para provocarte.  
\- ¿Y no es así?  
\- Puede, uhmm… ohh~ creo que me has descubierto.- dijo con falsa pena y arrepentimiento mientras que se quitaba los oscuros pantalones que eran odiados por el ruso.  
\- Vaya, eres un chico muy provocativo.  
\- Sí pero solo lo soy contigo. – dijo Yuri después de haberle quitado la chaqueta a Viktor. – Así que deja los celos porque solo soy tuyo.- Le susurro al ruso antes de tumbarlo y ponerse a horcajadas encima de él.- Solo tuyo~  
\- Wow, Yuri~. No sabes lo difícil que me ha sido fantasear contigo de muchas maneras y no hacerlas realidad. Que estés muy cerca de Pichit, me hace sentir celoso y sé que no te gusta que lo sea.- Confesó Viktor muy apenado.  
\- Ohh~ Viktya estás portándote muy bien, prometo recompensártelo.  
\- ¿Por qué no empiezas recompensármelo ahora, bebé?  
\- Viktya, estás muy impaciente.  
\- Es el efecto que provocas en mí- repitió con sorna las palabras que antes habían sido pronunciadas por Yuri. Este último soltó una pequeña y pícara risa antes de descender sobre los labios de Viktor. Ese era el momento de Yuri, el momento de tentar al ruso sin pena alguna. El japonés amaba desesperarlo, volverlo loco de atar con solo unos besos. Sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde usar la lengua para que Viktor se olvidase de su propio nombre. La temperatura del peli plateado era febril debido a las inmensas ganas de acariciar y tocar el cuerpo de su amante. No obstante este no se lo permitía, cada vez que intentaba hacer contacto con la piel del nipón este se lo impedía colocándole las manos por encima de la cabeza consiguiendo alargar la tortura aún más.  
\- Bebé, déjame tocarte- La voz de Viktor sonaba mas a una súplica que a una demanda. Realmente ardía por un incontrolable impulso de tocar con las yemas de sus dedos la sedosa piel de su pareja.  
\- Shhhh… todavía no.

Yuri descendió muy lentamente por el cuerpo de Viktor. A cada centímetro de piel que a Yuri se le antojaba le daba un casto beso hasta llegar a la zona baja del ruso ahí los placenteros besos se tornaban tortuosos. Viktor deseaba cuanto antes que esa boca que lo volvía desenfrenado terminase en su erecta entrepierna o que esta lo hiciese terminar a él. El japonés se elevó y se fundió con Viktor en un acalorado beso en donde ambos intentaban dominar al otro.

\- Viktya, quítate los pantalones ¿Sí?~ - Viktor solo atinó a asentir rápidamente y se dispuso a quitárselos mientras que Yuri se reprimía una risita al ver que Viktor nunca se había desnudado tan rápido.

El ruso fue lanzado a la cama de nuevo por el pelinegro, este se arrodillo en el suelo, entre sus piernas y colocó sus manos en los muslos del mayor. El asiático se tomaba su tiempo, iba poco a poco dando leves besos en las caras internas de los muslos del ruso. Después de unos pocos pero largos minutos (si le preguntabas al peli pateado), Yuri se apiadó y comenzó con la tarea de darle placer a su amante. Viktor quedó en shock, con la boca abierta y los ojos haciendo chiribitas al ver a su Yuri lamer toda la longitud de su dura polla como si fuese una paleta en una acalorada tarde de verano. Para los ojos del mayor no había nada mejor que observar sin perder detalle de cómo el asiático movía su lengua de manera tímida pero correcta en la punta de su pene.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, lentamente chupaba y succionaba la cabeza del miembro del ruso. Cuando sintió los roncos quejidos de Viktor supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, entonces comenzó a adentrase más. Para el mayor, Yuri le estaba dando una experiencia nueva y no es que fuese la primera vez sino que cada vez que lo hacía era única a cualquiera otra anterior. Realmente disfrutaba y gozaba de tener su miembro erecto en la cavidad bucal de Yuri que era húmeda, caliente y hacia cosas increíbles con la lengua según Nikiforov. El placer se intensificó cuando el nipón adentró el miembro del ruso hasta tenerlo por completo, entonces comenzó el verdadero placer para el mayor. El pelinegro gemía mientras hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes para proporcionarle más placer a Viktor. Y Viktor solo podía delirar al ver a su Yuri haciéndole una mamada como si fuese una perra en celo. La imagen que tenía el ruso era una delicia visual y oír los ruidos en la garganta del japonés al engullir toda la larga y gruesa polla era también un tesoro auditivo que recordaría con mucho ahínco. Yuri lo disfrutaba como si fuese él mismo al que le estuvieran haciéndole un oral.

Poco a poco iba sumergiendo más el falo de Viktor entre sus labios hasta tenerlo entero y que la punta de este llegase a su garganta entonces escuchaba al mayor gemir como nunca. Escuchaba a Viktor hacer sonidos roncos que morían en su garganta lo que era como una canción celestial venida por ángeles a ojos de Yuri. Sin embargo Viktor se sentía en el mismísimo infierno, totalmente abrasado por el calor que se concentraba en la zona baja de su cuerpo y que lo hacía estremecerse y temblar de placer. Entonces fue consciente de que estaba muy cerca del clímax, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el averno y que pronto se elevaría al cielo, al paraíso terrenal al que Yuri le estaba llevando.

El asiático percibió que Viktor estaba rozando el límite, tambaleándose en el filo del abismo y sería él quien lo empujase y no podía estar más orgulloso. Y justo ahí empezó a notar un líquido denso y ligeramente salado que salía de Viktor y como todo en él (según Yuri) sabía increíble. Por otro lado, Viktor parecía haber llegado al mismo nirvana, visto juegos artificiales explotar en su cabeza y una electricidad recorrer de las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, todo eso al mismo tiempo.

\- Joder, eso ha sido... - la voz de Viktor, estaba entrecortada, parecía no encontrarle adjetivo a lo que Yuri le había hecho sentir.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¿Gustado? Dios, me ha encantado.- sonrió satisfecho lo que provocó otra sonrisa en el pelinegro y se atrevió a volver a pedirle permiso a Yuri.- Amor ¿Puedo tocarte ahora?

\- Estoy deseando que lo hagas.- susurró provocativamente.

Esa frase fue como el detonante para que Viktor volviese a despertar de ese estado de ensoñación en donde le había dejado el asiático. Y es que Yuri le estaba diciendo explicita y directamente que lo tocase como él más desease y se le antojase y Viktor simplemente se derretía ante esa licencia que le estaba permitiendo el japonés. El ruso realmente se quedaba maravillado al ver a su Yuri totalmente dispuesto y entregado a todo lo que él propusiese, esta acción desencadenó que la temperatura del peli pateado siguiese subiendo. Se elevó y colocó las dos piernas entre sus muslos y le susurró:

\- Bebé, voltéate. - demandó Viktor con autoridad pese al bajo tono de voz que utilizó, el japonés no permitiría que el peli plateado lo repitiese. Yuri quería ser obediente con ese Viktor dominante, se la ponía dura el escuchar la gruesa voz haciéndose espacio en la tranquila y silenciosa noche. Esa actitud que había adoptado el ruso era tremendamente sensual, a Yuri le fascinaba esa faceta autoritaria y demandante de Viktor para con su cuerpo. Dejarse llevar, ceder por completo el control y perderse en las sensaciones y placeres que el ruso era capaz de proporcionarle era sumamente excitante.

Pese a su carácter tranquilo y callado en ocasiones, no solía ser una persona que se dejase dominar (aunque su amigo Yurio fuese la excepción que confirmase la regla) sin embargo, en la cama a veces prefería que Viktor lo convirtiera en un completo sumiso. El ruso lo empezó a notar al comienzo de sus encuentros sexuales y era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Tener a Yuri totalmente dispuesto y entregado es algo de lo que sencillamente no quiere privarse y es que realmente no le molesta, de vez en cuando, ser quien lleve "la voz cantante" en estas situaciones.

Ambos comenzaban a disfrutar más del sexo desde que descubrían las "debilidades", los puntos que debían tocar (o lamer) para que el otro se deshiciese en gemidos. Viktor era plenamente consciente de que la debilidad de Yuri se encontraba en su nuca, justamente donde dejaba de crecer el cabello azabache del japonés. Por ello atacó sin previo aviso con un deseo carnal que había nacido desde el primer beso que su Yuri le dio. Engullía con gula y lujuria esa piel porcelana que poseía el asiático, besaba su nuca como si fuese un vampiro sediento y aunque no fuese una criatura sobrenatural si era un hombre totalmente sediento por Yuri.

Si la habitación ya estaba caliente ahora ardía, Yuri estaba muy excitado por que Viktor perecía no parar de chuparle y lamerle la nuca y los lados de su cuello, a pesar de que le agradaba enormemente que lo hiciera empezaba a sentir frustración. Y es que Viktor no solo lo tentaba con su lengua también lo tentaba con el resto de su cuerpo, el ruso refregaba su caliente y erecta polla entre la nalgas de Yuri fingiendo penetraciones. Era eso precisamente lo que estaba causando que Yuri estuviese prácticamente temblando e implorando a algún Dios que estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo para que le diese lo que tanto estaba anhelando con vehemencia: una buena follada con su querido Viktor. Dios, solo ansiaba eso, sexo, sexo duro con su guardaespaldas, su guardián y protector, con su mejor amigo y pareja, con su amado.

El peli plateado bajaba lentamente por su espalda con besos de menor intensidad pero con mucha más cantidad. Repartía besos por cada fracción de piel que le diese por probar: sus hombros, sus omóplatos, esa bonita y sexy curva que acababa en el comienzo de una de las partes del cuerpo japonés más amadas por Viktor: el culo.

El ruso adoraba, veneraba y rezaba a ese culo, lo traía loco y el asiático lo sabía muy bien, siempre que podía usaba pantalones ajustados o trajes a medida que lo acentuaban aún más provocando una sobrecarga en el cerebro y en los bóxer del europeo.

Se hallaba enfrente de su perdición, un culo redondo, prieto y suave esperando a ser maltratado y no era un culo cualquiera sino el culo de Yuri. Viktor dio ligeros y castos besos en ambas nalgas y ese sería el único buen trato que recibirían a partir de allí. Después de eso lo siguiente que sintió Yuri fue una deliciosa y traviesa mordida en su nalga izquierda. Un escalofrío tras una sensación placentera recorrió el cuerpo del asiático, su nívea nalga ahora tenía una "mancha" roja que evidenciaba la causa de su gemido. Para Viktor era muy tentador incluso provocativo, era una prueba que se quedaría por un par de días de que aquel pomposo y bonito culo también era suyo, de nadie más. Eso causaba que el ego del peli plateado subiese aun más de lo que ya estaba y le incitaba a crear más marcas, sobre todo si cada vez que las hacía un delicioso y caliente gemido salía de la preciosa boquita de su Yuri.

Definitivamente el asiático tenía una vena masoquista. Esa sería una faceta que Viktor pretendía explotar esa noche.

Así que decidió continuar con sus experimentos, quería tentar y poner a prueba a su cerdito, ver que era capaz de aguantar y conocer algún posible fetiche del que ni tan siquiera el asiático era conocedor. Sin previo aviso, a traición, sin que el asiático pudiese esperárselo recibió una nalgada rápida en el cachete derecho. Para la sorpresa del pelinegro lo que salió de su boca no fue un grito lastimero sino un gemido ahogado en su garganta debido a la impresión y sorpresa. Ese sonido alentó a Viktor a seguir y aumentar la intensidad en cada nalgada, sabía que su amado lo aguantaría. A cada nalgada le seguía un gemido descontrolado, Yuri parecía no poder articular palabra y Viktor estaba cada vez mas excitado si es que eso fuese posible.

\- Dios, como me pone que gimas así.- Realmente el europeo amaba que Yuri no se controlase, que expresase cuán bien se sentía. El japonés tras escuchar esa frase le contestó con aun más gemidos.

Viktor estaba disfrutando de esa nueva revelación de su Yuri, nunca pensó usar su fuerza en Yuri y mucho menos que este le fuese a gustar. No obstante el también descubrió que le encantaba ver la nívea piel del nipón cambiarse a un rosado delicioso y tentador. El japonés estaba excitado e impaciente por lo que el ruso siguió con lo que ya había planeado, repartió ligeros besos en ambas nalgas para después amasarlas lo cual tuvo buena recepción del pelinegro.

Pero Viktor ya no quería más juegos ni preliminares, estaba decidido, separó los redondos cachetes y vio una pequeña y redonda entrada. La acarició con un dedo y a este le siguió su lengua. Entonces todo se volvió negro para Yuri, y es que le era imposible abrir sus ojos. Unos agudos gemidos salieron de la garganta del nipón, que apenas podía articular palabra alguna, sentir la lengua de Viktor juguetear en su entrada, lo hacía sentirse avergonzado y placentero. El ruso se desvivía para que el pelinegro lo disfrutase, y claro que el nipón disfrutaba cuando sentía la lengua del peli plateado simular pequeñas penetraciones. Le estaba haciendo un maldito y delicioso beso negro, al japonés solo se lo habían hecho una vez y Viktor parecía todo un experto en ello. Por lo que en la habitación lo único que se escuchaba era a Yuri farfullando alguna cosa inteligible en su idioma natal y los besos y lengüetazos llenos de saliva que Viktor le proporcionaba como si estuviese hambriento y el cuerpo de Yuri fuese un manjar.

Las caderas del nipón exigían más, el ruso pareció captar que su amante necesitaba algo más que su habilidosa lengua. Y de una sola estacada lo hizo, con solo dos dedos, con solo la saliva como medio para la lubricación de esa rosita entrada que no paraba de dilatar. El nombre del ruso de escuchó retumbar en las cuatro paredes del dormitorio de la voz del japonés a causa de la tosca penetración de los largos dedos de Viktor. Una bomba de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo, seguido de un escalofrío, fue inesperado pero muy deseado, Dios, se sentía tan bien, Viktor con poco lo hacía delirar. Y de pronto lo sintió, ese sitió, ese punto donde todo se volvía más caliente y excitante.

\- Sí, Viktya- justo ahí.. humm- dijo a duras penas el pelinegro.

Viktor no se contenía, intensificaba las incursiones a ese apetecible agujero, sabía que el cuerpo de Yuri tenía resistencia (sobre todo en la cama) y los gemidos que se escuchaban entre lastimeros y sensuales provocaban que le fuese difícil detenerse. Sin embargo, fue totalmente interrumpido por el propio pelinegro, el cual sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

\- Viktya, ya no aguanto más fóllame de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que meta mi dura polla en tu agujerito, bebé? ¿Es eso?

\- Joder. ¡Sí, sí y sí! Dios mío, Viktya quiero que te corras dentro de mí.

\- Bebé, me estás provocando y cuando me tientas de esta manera no puedo controlarme.

\- Entonces no te controles.

\- Yuri, eres mi mayor tentación.

\- Viktor, hazme el amor.

\- Todas las veces que me lo pidas.

Ambos se observaban con intensidad y deseo, más lo que predominaba era amor, eran pareja desde hacía más de tres años y se conocían desde mas de cinco, entre ellos se había formado una relación sólida y sana basada en el respeto y amor. Se enamoraron del otro y esa era la razón por la que los dos vivían tanto esos encuentros íntimos, sus cuerpos se volvían más sensibles al contacto de la piel de su amante. Todas las emociones que experimentaban cobraban más sentido, más significado al saber lo que sentían: un sincero amor que ni las cámaras ni los focos estropearían.

Viktor tomó la iniciativa o más bien acató la demanda de su amante, haría que Yuri no se olvidase de esa noche en semanas. Se tenían ganas, quizás por el intensivo y ajetreado trabajo de Yuri que no les había permitido un buen tiempo a solas como pareja. Habían estado esperando e imaginando una noche como esa que ahora que la tenían estaban totalmente aturdidos pues era muchísimo mejor de lo que sus mentes les habían hecho pensar. El ruso volteó a Yuri para poder besarlo con pasión y determinación, con total frenesí en sus labios para más pronto adentrar su lengua en la preciosa boca de su nipón. Le encantaba, maravillaba, enamoraba esos labios tan deliciosos y dulces. Muy a su pesar tuvo que detener esa pequeña y absorbente burbuja en la que ambos se habían adentrado debido a que tendría que preparase bien, no quería que su bebé sintiese dolor alguno pues lo único que se propuso que sintiese el nipón fue placer, mucho placer. Esa sería una promesa que estaría dispuesto a cumplir sin excepción alguna.

Interrumpió la intensidad de sus besos, cogió un lubricante y un condón en el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche a la derecha de la cama, Yuri siempre los ponía ahí. Viktor se colocó con cuidado el preservativo bajo la atenta mirada de unos impacientes y hambrientos ojos cobrizos. Luego se aplicó lubricante por toda la extensión de su miembro mientras a Yuri se le saltaban los ojos de sus órbitas después se puso un poco más de lubricante en el dedo índice y corazón. El japonés sintió un escalofrío debido al contraste de lo caliente de su cuerpo y el frio del lubricante, tras la sensación extraña del lubricante le siguió unos besos repartidos por su cuello y clavículas. Viktor introdujo los dedos lentamente y luego continuó con pequeñas embestidas que parecían gustarle mucho al asiático.

\- Muy bien, bebé, voy a entrar.- El nipón solo asintió como contesta, realmente no podía hablar nada coherente y Viktor no estaba mejor, ardía en deseo de entrar en Yuri pero debía ser cuidadoso.

Se adentró despacio, sin apresurarse aunque lo que ansiaba era embestirlo de una sola vez porque estar dentro de Yuri era muy placentero y caliente. El nipón se iba acostumbrando a la invasión del miembro de Viktor que a pesar de tener una longitud más larga de lo normal pudo adaptarse muy bien en poco tiempo. Después de varios minutos los gemidos de Yuri y los gruñidos de Viktor rompieron el silencio de la habitación debido a que poco a poco iban acortando la lentitud de sus penetraciones y comenzaban a intensificarse. Viktor comprendió que Yuri se había acostumbrado por completo ya que las caderas del nipón comenzaron a moverse al compás de sus movimientos lo cual provocaba que todo se sintiese mucho mejor.

Las palabras eran innecesarias, ambos parecían hablar un mismo idioma con sus cuerpos, teniendo como interpretes sus pieles y comprendiendo un dialecto basado en los suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos que sus gargantas emitían.

Viktor era duro y directo, estaba ansioso por el cuerpo de Yuri a tal punto de perder el raciocinio, su cuerpo actuaba por si mismo buscado el calor ajeno, parecía haber desatado a su yo primario, liberado a la bestia escondida, un instinto animal que solo su pareja parecía conocer y suscitar. La atración hacia el cuerpo del otro era innegable, como si se tratase de dos polos opuetos que se adieren al imán: incapaces de separarse menos de cinco centímetros sin volverse a unir.

Yuri sentía las estocadas carentes de suavidad de Viktor, que para él no eran dolorosas sino todo lo contrarío: placenteras. Sentir como el ruso metía sin delicadeza y atención su duro falo entre sus nalgas era inncreible, no le iba lo suave y lento, y eso Viktor lo sabía. Lo conocía muy bien fuera y dentro de la cama, lo suficiente como para saber que podía llegar a ser insaciable y por ello cuanto más rudo y caliente, mejor. A cualquiera que estuviese viendo esa escena podría evocarle a una porno y es que los dos no se contenía en movientos, brusquedad y gemidos obcenos.

Un fuego interior inmenso crecía en su interior, su cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso y en una de las estocadas sintió como el pene de Viktor tocaba _ese_ punto, ese lugar de su cuerpo que lo hacia desvariar y descontrolarse aún más. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse y moverse con más intesidad si es que eso era posible.

\- ¡Ahí!, mierda ¡Sí, sí, justo ahí!

\- ¿Aquí, bebé? ¿Se siente bien?

\- Sííí, se siente jodidademente rico.

Esa pequeñísima conversación pareció encender más a ambos, sus movimientos no cesaban bajo las luces oscuras, sus gestos parecián entreveerse por la luz azul de la luna que se adentraba sutilmente por el balcón de su habitación. Y comenzaron a sentirlo. Sus respiraciones ásperas, sus voces bloqueadas, sus latidos apresurados y miradas intensas. Ambos sentían espasmos recorrerlos. Estaban llegando al clímax juntos y Viktor decidió aliviar a Yuri para que podiese seguirle el ritmo pues ya notaba él que más pronto que tarde acabaría dentro del pelinegro.

En pocos minutos ambos empezaron a gemir más seguidos debido a los movimientos del ruso. Y por fin llegaron al orgasmo, tocaron el cielo y la tierra al mismo tiempo, sumergiendose en un espacio, un mundo donde solo ellos tenía el poder. Una inmensa descarga de electricidad y placer los tumbó a ambos, dejándolos con pequeños espasmos provocados por uno de los orgasmos más intensos que habían vivido como pareja.

\- Te quiero, Yuri.- declaró Viktor sitiendose totalmente pleno y feliz.

\- Te quiero, Viktor.- le correspondí de igual manera en afecto y ternura, para luego fundirse en un cálido y sincero beso.

Y se sentían bien, llenos no solo en cuerpo sino en alma, porque cuando se entregaban, lo hacía con todo, desnudandose, exponiendose, habriendose en canal para el otro. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual lo vivían tanto, lo sentían tan intenso y quizás por ello se amaban tanto porque se entregaban sin medida, sin medias tintas sin grises ni matices. Tal vez por ello no confesaban su relación, por miedo a que algo tan puro y verdadero se corrompiera por la despiadada y cruel industria en la que amaban trabajar. Siendo protector y protegido delante de los focos y detrás del telón siendo dos amados a los que no parecía acabarse su amor.


End file.
